Your Help is Not Exactly Wanted
by Gohanroxme
Summary: Videl corners Gohan and askes to be his do-good-partner, a second Saiyaman, but Gohan claims that he doesn't want a sidekick. Even though she's supposed to be his cohort. Not SIDEKICK. One-Shot.


Help Not Wanted:

In which Videl demands to be hired as Saiyaman 2.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. There. I said it. _Big_ surprise, huh?

_A/N_: I thought this would be fun to write, actually. I always wondered how Videl ended up as Gohan's sidekick (_Yes_, Videl, you are _so_ a sidekick. You can't touch Gohan. He's in charge.) and there's no doubt that Gohan probably willingly gave her the job after Buu and stuff. But I still had to make this fic, lol. Hope you like it. R&R.

XxX

She had him cornered, pinned up against the light, green lockers, her face so close to his, that he could smell her strawberry-scented shampoo.

Gohan glanced around desperately. Nobody was around in darkish the hallway. His books were tossed in a heap at his feet. He was alone and kind of . . . _scared_.

"V-Videl, c'mon," he stammered hastily. "Don't take it personally."

Her azure eyes were gleaming with fury and determination as she clenched the shoulders of his Orange Star uniform.

"Personally?" She gave a sardonic laugh. "I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan, Gohan. I won't take no for an answer."

"B-but Videl," he whimpered. "I already promised that _Goten_ would be my sidekick if I really needed one. Which I _don't_, by the way."

She looked ready to slap him. "Not sidekick, you mindless Saiyan! As your _partner_. As Saiyaman Two. Or Saiyagirl."

He blinked, astonished. "But . . . I thought you didn't like the helmet." And then he frowned. "Or the whole costume for that matter."

Her eyes softened, if only a little, to play with the buttons on his shirt. "Not really . . . . You looked rather handsome in that outfit, actually."

He felt his face flushed as he attempted to wriggle from her killer grip. "But I promised Got—"

"Oh, forget him," she snapped. "He can be Saiyaman Three for all I care." She then smiled sweetly, tracing her fingers along his buff chest. "But only after I die. Or _something_."

He stiffened. Boy, had she changed gears.

"Videl, stop it. C'mon. Class has started already. Let's go."

She frowned, her eyes firm. "Oh, screw the class for a second, Gohan. I said I'm not taking no for an answer. I want to help you fight. After . . . I almost lost you with . . . ."

Gohan gasped internally as he gazed at the seemingly distressed dark-haired girl before him, who had just let up the grip on his uniform. She had _really_ changed gears.

He tentatively touched her shoulder. "I— I'm sorry, Videl, but it's just that . . . ."

"I want to be there this time," she said softly. "You've saved my life on many occasions, Gohan. I owe you, you know. I want to help . . . as your ally."

She sniffed and he didn't know what to do. "You _are_ my ally, Videl. You always have been . . . even though you kept trying to expose me. Which was kinda mean."

Her face flushed a bit as she bit her lip, pleading, "_Please_, Gohan. Let me defeat evil with you. As another Saiyaman."

He paused for a second. "But . . . but _really_, Videl? H-how come? You've always worked by _yourself_ before."

"Because, I just want to, Gohan," she hissed irritably. "Now, _please_, can't I just work with you?"

Gohan somehow managed to escape from her grip and slipped away about two feet or so, before Videl seized him by the back of his shirt.

"What's your _problem_? All I want to do is help you!"

"Er, cuz, um . . . we're _really_ going to be late for class, Videl, heh, heh, if we don't get a move on."

She scowled at him, her black eyebrows knitting together. "Just _wait_! I needed an answer!"

He fidgeted nervously, not wanting to say yes, or no. "_Well_ . . . being a superhero's a lot of work, Videl, and you have to make a costume and all that and worry about people _stalking_ and trying to _unmask_ you . . . ."

Videl's frown went deeper. "Jeez, I'm sorry about that, alright? I didn't know what you were, _flying_ around like that. Now if we're both on the same team, it'll be easier."

"But the _dances_, Videl. I worked _hard_ on those . . . and the rhymes. It'll take _forever_ to master."

She arched an eyebrow. "I'm a fast learner, Gohan. You said so yourself."

He tried to inch farther away. "But . . . _but_ . . . I promised Goten!"

She rolled her bright, cerulean eyes, snagging him in her grip again. "Not that again. He's too young."

"_Exactly_!" he exclaimed. "I promised that when he gets older, he'll be my sidekick. Which proves just how I don't need one _yet_."

She looked somewhat tired with this entire protestation and he kinda was too.

"Just c'mon, Gohan. It'll be fun. We're friends, right? We've been through battles together."

He nodded slowly, even though it wasn't precisely _together_. It was always one what fighting and the other down. Which was almost always _her_. "Yes . . . . But I've really got to get to class. Mom'll kill me if I get detention."

She put a finger on her bottom lip, grinning smugly. "You know . . . the more time it takes you to give me an answer, the more of class you waste."

Gohan wanted to pull at his hair. "I _know_!"

"Then _tell_ me." Her hands were back on his chest and he cringed inwardly.

She needed to . . . to _stop_ looking at him like that.

"Please?"

"Aw, c'mon, Videl. _Class_."

"Like I said: screw it. It's a boring one, _anyway_."

"We gotta . . . _go_."

"Tell me! Give me an _answer_!"

"Ow. _Ouch_, you're _pinching_ me, Videl!"

"I'll quit it if you answer. Yes or no."

His heart was skipping beats. "I don't want a _sidekick_ . . . ."

"_Please_? We'd be _cohorts_."

"_Nnnnyess_."

She studied him closely, her eyes lighting up. "What?"

"Yes, alright? _Yes_! Just . . . I'll ask Bulma to make you a costume, ok? Let's _get__to__class_."

Gohan couldn't seem to stop staring at her, though, as they arrived into the classroom, even as the teacher began nagging at them for being so late.

And even as some guy muttered that it was because they were probably having passionate sex in one of the locker rooms.

Because Videl was _smiling_. It was a relieved and cheerful smile, too. An _adoring_ smile.

And Gohan grinned too. Oh, yeah. He had a _partner_.

_A/N:_Short and _alright_, I'd say. Though I think that Videl's a _bit_ OOC. What do you think? And I made the setting after Buu, sometime at school. I just hope Gohan _continued_ going, is all. Hope you enjoyed. Now please review!


End file.
